


My God Damn Christmas Present

by heydhee



Category: The Last of Us (Video Games)
Genre: Baby talks, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Morning, Christmas Presents, F/F, Family, Fluff, OC, Smut, This is cringe, Whatever sht in it, nvm im posting it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:09:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28408266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heydhee/pseuds/heydhee
Summary: It was another Christmas morning for Anderson family, and Abby wished she could open her Christmas present earlier. NON-CANON.
Relationships: Abby & Lev (The Last of Us), Abby/Ellie, Ellie & Lev (The Last of Us)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 37





	My God Damn Christmas Present

**Author's Note:**

> Apparently, michirukaioh inspired me to write a Christmas (which turned out it didn't feel like Christmas at all) fic. Do not expect this writing to be as great as hers. I'm a novice.

* * *

* * *

It was early in the morning when Ellie woke up to the dim light from the table lamp beside her. She blinked a few times before turning around to find her side was empty.

"Ugh…"

She groaned as she rubbed her sore hips. Ellie recalled she just spent last night attending the Christmas Eve party at her office. It was tiresome but fun since a lot of friends gathered before the real holiday. Ellie wasn’t really a party person, but she hadn’t been out for a long time except going to work. She just needed a stress release. Well, she didn't last long though, her home was always her favorite place.

She looked at the clock on the wall. It's almost six. She exhaled a long sigh before getting up, somehow not feeling sleepy anymore. Besides, she had to check on everything, and everyone.

Yes, everyone in the house.

She made the bed while wondering what her sleeping partner did last night which made her sleep alone through the night.

After virtually creating a to-do list in her head for today, Ellie made her way out from the bedroom.

* * *

When she was 14, young Ellie ever had that ultimate dream to pursue. It was working at NASA as a scientist, or, if she was lucky, being an astronaut. Outer space always fascinated her in many ways, even until now. She dreamed of pursuing the coolest career ever while living a solitary life. No partner, no spouse, or even kids. Just her and her dreams. That was her ideal definition of a successful life.

But life always fascinated her more, and it often diverted her from her own plans. She couldn’t put the blame on to anyone or even herself. She went through a lot of things, facing a lot of choices. In the end, she went down the path she chose, and here she was.

She didn't end up in NASA, and…

...yes, she was married.

She was married to this tall, muscular, dirty blonde haired woman who was now sleeping soundly on the rug of their family room with a thick fur blanket covering half of her figure. There were things scattered around her, such as a dirty plate, two toy swords, and a green witch mask.

Ellie exhaled a long sigh as she watched all the mess. "Oh, God…"

But what caught her attention more was the two identical toddlers who were sleeping beside her wife, almost drowned by the thick blanket. Their tiny arms were spread wide as well as their legs. Their bright ginger locks sprawled. Their pouty lips were slightly opened just like the sleeping adult beside them.

Yes, they had kids.

Last night must be exhausting for them. Ellie recalled she went straight to bed after they took a family picture with their not-so-tall Christmas tree. But her wife, who collected the toddlers on her lap, assured her she would go to bed after she make them sleep.

God, it was so hard to make these little humans sleep. Little Kyla and Nala Anderson had that big energy that kept them busy with things. They just couldn't stay still. They would walk here and there with their baby steps, they would bicker in their own language, they would call their mom, mama, even their older brother to stay or play with them. They were the rulers in the house. When they drifted off to sleep, the house was all quiet. They weren't sure if that was a good thing, but at least they could rest for a moment.

Having kids was beyond amazing, that's what Joel ever told her. Her adoptive father was very supportive and helpful throughout the pregnancy. When the twins came, he was the happiest grandpa ever.

Speaking about Joel…

Ellie softly sighed as she crossed her arms on her chest, debating whether she should move them or not. She couldn't help but smile at the cute sight, somehow not wanting to crush the moment. The fact that they're all wearing matching pajamas as hers just made it harder for her.

But seemingly they would skip everything if she didn't wake her wife. She needed her to cooperate. Ellie kneeled beside her, gently shaking her arm, "Abby…" She whispered, "...wake up."

She nudged her several times until Abigail slowly stirred in her sleep. She opened her eyes and blinked a few times, trying to regain her consciousness.

"Hmm? What is it?" she frowned, sounded sleepy and confused, still not fully awake.

Ellie smiled as she leaned to her ear, whispering, "Merry Christmas, you silly human."

Abby chuckled as she rubbed her eyes. She slowly got up, letting out a big yawn before looking back at her wife, “Merry Christmas, Mrs. Anderson…” she mumbled then kissed her lips, "Hmm, you smell awful." She playfully wrinkled her nose.

The auburn haired woman rolled her eyes, "You hear yourself?"

Abby replied with soft hum as she leaned closer, trailing soft kisses along her neck. Ellie held her shoulders and pulled away. Abby pouted at the rejection, "Well, that's rude."

Sighing, Ellie cupped her face and kissed her on the lips, before turning her head to look at the sleeping toddlers beside her.

"Tell me why they're sleeping here, and about this mess."

“Oh that…” Abby paused for a moment as she looked at the sleeping twins. She let out a long sigh, "We played witch and warriors… then they laughed so hard it made me laugh too, then we just… passed out? I’m really sorry,” She rubbed the back of her neck with an apologetic look. Her blue eyes lit up as she recalled the night she spent with her daughters.

"Also, can you believe they wanted french fries with cheese at fucking 2 AM? I fried french fries at 2 AM," she uttered in wonder.

Ellie chuckled. This wasn't the first time the kids did unpredictable things, and they just never got tired of it. Ellie slowly pulled out the blanket as she approached the twins, "Let's put them to their cribs."

Abby nodded as they carefully lifted their daughters and went to the nursery. "Is the teen awake?" she asked as she carefully placed Kyla into her crib.

"I don't think so," replied Ellie as she put the blanket up for Nala.

Ellie had to double check everything to make sure the twins were safe and sleeping well in their cribs. She was checking on Kyla when Abby circled her arms around her from behind. She buried her nose in her auburn hair, inhaling her scent while gently swaying their bodies side to side. She then planted a kiss on her cheek, before Ellie kissed her back on the lips. It was gentle and slow, then it started to get breathy as their tongues met. And Ellie had to break it.

"What was that?" Abby breathed. Their eyes met, and Abby failed to hide her disappointment.

Ellie sighed as she held her hands that were still locked on her belly, "I'm sorry," she gently stroked her cheek, and kissed it, “I have to make breakfast. Can you please clean your playing ground?”

"Playing ground?" Abby raised a brow with a smirk, "Which one?"

Ellie rolled her eyes, "Abby please..."

Abby sighed in defeat as she dropped her hands, “Sure…”

They were about to leave the room when Kyla let out a soft moan, alerting the parents. Her tiny arms were raised, punching the air in slow motion. Her brows arched as if she was in a serious business.

Abby raised her brows, “Looks like she’s still fighting the witch.”

Ellie checked on her as she gently rubbed her small forehead, calming her down. She wasn't sure about the other kids but this method always worked for hers.

She did that until the little girl went back to her deep slumber. Abby couldn't hold back her smile as she watched her wife planting a soft kiss on the top of the toddler's head. She sometimes wondered if this was the same silent tomboy girl in a blue flannel shirt she was staring across the bonfire years ago. She swore Ellie had a spell that could pull Abby down into her gravity. She just couldn’t stop thinking about her. She wanted to know her more, to be closer to her, and to be with her. They went through crazy wild times together, and Abby realized she needed Ellie in her life more than anything. Marrying someone was never on her list before.

But here she was, married with kids.

Back then, she was against the idea of having another child since they already adopted one legally. Abby never hated children. It was mainly because her job constantly kept her away from home. She hardly trusted Ellie would be fine taking care of everything on her own. In fact, she worried about her a lot.

The journey was hard. It took a lot of strength and tears. It was never easy but indeed she survived. They survived. Abby was thankful they weren't alone in this. She wasn't the only one who loved Ellie. There were Joel, Tommy, Maria, Dina, even Tess, even Manny. Ellie was surrounded by a loving and supportive family.

And when she found out they were expecting twins. Abby flipped.

"I bet she's winning." Ellie chuckled, not taking her eyes from the kid.

Abby couldn't be more grateful.

* * *

Ellie hummed as she mixed the pancake batter. Dina, her best friend since college, swore Ellie never cooked anything but instant foods for herself. If she suddenly cooked something complicated then something was up. Whether she had a new date or it was a special day.

Now, every day was a special day to her. Cooking became her routine, waking up early became her habit. Her younger self would be looking at her in bewilderment if she was in the same room right now.

"Pancakes?"

Abby asked as she walked to the sink, washing the plate she used earlier last night.

"Yeah…" Ellie paused as she turned to Abby. "...you want something else?"

"Nah, pancakes are fine," Abby replied as she dried up the plate then put it on the racks. She then walked towards her, out of sudden dipping her pinky into the batter and slowly licking it. She left the rest on her lower lip. Ellie watched in knowing that her wife was indeed seducing her.

"Babe…" Ellie gave her that 'I see what you did there' look, but Abby was putting up that serious face as if she could jot down all the details of the taste.

"You need to put in more sugar," she said, frowning as if it tasted awful.

“Huh?” Ellie squinted, feeling a bit offended. "This is just like the usual pancakes I made," she argued. She was sure she put in the right amount.

Abby raised a brow at her, giving her a questioning look, "Really? Have you tasted it?"

Ellie frowned as she looked at the batter in confusion. She took the spatula up, was about to lick the batter when Abby suddenly took it away from her and crashed her lips with hers. Ellie gasped as she managed to balance herself by grabbing Abby's arms. Her bashful smile slowly formed in between the kisses. The batter tasted fine, but this was way finer. Abby knew how to start the game, and Ellie was lost within seconds. She moaned as their tongues met, battling for dominance. Ellie couldn't lie. She missed kissing her like this.

But...

"Abby…" Ellie breathed on her mouth as she slightly pulled away, not really wanting to let go. Their eyes met, clouded with lust. They knew they both wanted it. They missed it. Ever since the home wasn't about them anymore, they rarely had time for themselves. They both needed it like crazy.

But… probably not now…

"We need to get ready…" she said as Abby started kissing her jaw. Ellie bit her lower lip, trying not to let out any sound as those lips started trailing wet kisses on her neck. She could tell Abby was frustrated just by the sound of her breathing. Ellie was just the same.

"Just… five minutes, please..." Abby pleaded, gently nibbling on her ear. Ellie shuddered as she leaned closer, wanting more. There was no way they could finish it in five minutes. She gasped when Abby suddenly lifted her up to the counter. Her heart raced. She was drowned and heady.

_Fuck it._

There was no turning back at this point.

They wasted no time. In fact, they didn't have much time. Abby wished the time would stop ticking as they kissed again and again. She missed being this intimate with her, she missed her touches on her bare skin, she was longing for those hands messing her hair. She wished nothing for Christmas but this.

Being with her like this.

Ellie wrapped her legs around her, keeping her closer while Abby was grabbing her waist possessively, before moving up to her abdomen, gently caressing her bare skin there.

_Oh, fuck._

Her hands were cold. Ellie arched her back and moaned at her ear, biting on her earlobe. Abby grunted on the crook of her neck. She nipped on the skin, leaving a red mark there. Ellie groaned, clawing on her back. Abby was getting more and more impatient as her fingers were fumbling with Ellie’s bra. The fact that Ellie just slid her hand inside her pants was driving her wild.

_Fuck, where is it?!_

Abby mentally cursed as she was searching for the clasp. Her thought went hazy since Ellie started teasing her down there. Ellie let out a breathless laughter against her neck. 

"You alright, there?"

"Struggling, mam," Abby panted as she lifted her chin up and kissed her again. It was sloppy, it was wet, it was just perfect. Their lips were swollen, but they just couldn’t get enough of each other. It was addicting.

After some desperate moves, Abby finally unclasped the bra, and ran her hand to--

A loud cry suddenly blared from the nursery, the couple abruptly broke their session and turned their heads to the direction of the room.

Abby was too speechless to say anything. Her eyes went wide in a mix of shock, frustration, and disbelief. She was so close, so fucking close.

_Fuck me…_

“Oh my God,” Ellie breathed as she rested her head against Abby’s shoulder. Her heart just skipped a beat at the sudden disruption. They took a moment to collect their breath and settle their minds together before laughing it off, gently nudging their foreheads on to each other.

“I’m sorry,” Ellie murmured, somehow feeling guilty. Abby was just home two days ago and they didn’t even have the ‘chance’. They did try, but failed miserably. The twins were just so happy to have Abby home that Ellie couldn't grab her away for herself.

What did you expect from having one-year-old twins?

Abby sighed as she lowered her hands back to Ellie's waist. She formed a thin smile. “It’s fine…” she looked back at her wife, gently tucking a few strands of her hair to the back of her ear. She kissed her again. God, she wanted her so much, it was frustrating. 

The cries doubled and grew louder. Another one just rose.

Ellie sighed before giving one last kiss on her lips, "Go get your daughters, Sergeant."

Abby chuckled, "Yes, mam…" She gave a quick kiss on her forehead before dashing off to the rescue.

Ellie sighed as she stared down at her hanging feet. She bit her lip as she rubbed her thighs together, trying to get rid of that annoying tingling sensation down there.

_Fuck..._

She then looked at the wall clock beside her. It was almost 7 in the morning. She took a deep breath as she jumped off the counter, tidying herself up. They had so many things to do today. She heated the pan, before putting the batter in. As she was preparing everything, her thoughts went wild again. Ellie closed her eyes as she hugged herself. God, she could still feel those hands and lips crawling on her skin.

"Merry Christmas!”

Ellie jumped at the excited voice behind her. She turned around to see a teenage asian boy in pajamas walking toward the shelves beside her; a fat orange tabby cat following him behind. Did they just see her making weird gestures?

The woman sighed then smiled, ruffling his black hair, "Merry Christmas, kid…" she glanced at the cat that just meowed at her, "Merry Christmas for you too, big boy."

The entire family members were awake by now. Ellie quickened her speed on preparing their breakfast while the boy poured some dry cat food to its bowl.

"There, there, Toby…" he caressed the purring cat affectionately. He then opened the fridge, checking any snacks or drinks he could grab to cherish his mouth.

They noticed the cries just died, being replaced with high-pitched giggles. The couple agreed they had to bond with the twins fairly. Since Abby kept being sent away for work, Ellie would let her take care of the kids whenever she was home. And Abby would let Ellie have her me time just like last night. Abby sucked sometimes when it came to taking care the twins. She ever put the diapers in reverse, or made the twins puke because she swung them like an airplane. But at the end of the day, she learned. Other than that, the twins prefer Abby more than Ellie as a playmate. Just like what Manny said, Abby would make a great 'dad'.

Just if he knew that Abby ever taught them to do push-up.

"Do you need any help?" The boy asked from the dining table. He sipped his cold orange juice that he just poured in his tall glass.

"I'm good." Ellie replied before noticing something. She spun around and looked at him with her hands on her waist, "Lev, no drinking orange juice with an empty stomach." she warned. The boy pouted in defeat.

"But I love it and it doesn't make me sick."

"No excuses." Ellie shook her head as she took a plate then put three slices of freshly cooked pancakes along with some sliced strawberries before pouring maple syrup on top of it. She walked to the table and served it to him, along with a full glass of hot water. She took the orange juice and drank it in front of him.

"That's not fair!" The boy pouted as he looked at her in disbelief.

Ellie whistled, waving the empty glass in her hand as she went to the sink, "You can get it after breakfast."

"Look who's here," Abby chimed in as she entered the scene with two fully awake giggling toddlers in her arms. "Ouch," she winced as Nala just slapped her nose with Kyla clawed on her cheek while laughing. They just loved bullying her.

"Oooh, are these the girls who just cried, hmm?" Ellie teased as she took Nala into her arms. She kissed their chubby cheeks, earning soft giggles from the toddlers. "Merry Christmas, girls."

They carefully put the twins on their own booster seats. Lev immediately approached his little sisters, giving kisses on their cheeks. "Merry Christmas, you two." the toddlers giggled as Lev couldn't get enough kissing their cheeks.

"Bibo! Bibo Yev!" Kyla exclaimed. Her hands grabbing both his cheeks, giving a big smooch on the bridge of his nose with her huge "Mmuach!" before giggling all the way.

Abby chuckled as she ruffled his hair, "Merry Christmas, _Bibo ,_ " she teased. Since Kyla still couldn't say 'big brother' right, she called him 'Bibo' or 'Bibo Yev' which meant 'Big Brother Lev'

Lev looked at her with a sneer, "Merry Christmas, _Baba_."

Ellie laughed as she came with a bowl of cereal and sliced fruits topping for the toddlers, who were also laughing and clapping happily. Abby grinned sheepishly as she found it amusing.

"You got me, kid." she pinched his cheek then kissed the twins. They giggled again, they just loved being kissed.

"Baba!"

Kyla was an active and bubbly girl, while Nala was the opposite. But she learned slower than Nala. She just couldn't pronounce 'mama' right until now. There was the time when Abby spent the whole night just to teach her how to say it until she rolled herself with the blanket like a burrito, giving up. Kyla always went with 'baba' which was closer to 'papa', and she called Ellie "owwy" which referred to "mommy". Her 'M' just still sounded vague.

"Come get your breakfast, Papa. It's getting cold." Ellie mocked as she was feeding the twins.

There, there…

It felt different when Ellie called her that. Little did Ellie know that Abby hadn’t moved on. She still wanted it so bad. Sighing, she sat down as she looked straight at her wife, who was sitting across the table, busy with their toddlers. Her eyes were traveling from those swollen lips, to the base of her neck where she just marked her there. God, Abby loved her neck. She loved those noises Ellie made whenever she nipped her there.

_Ugh…_

Abby gripped her fork as she cut a slice of her pancakes. This sexual frustration was beyond her strength.

Meanwhile, Ellie could feel Abby's eyes bore on her. She shifted on her chair, feeling uncomfortable. She mentally shook her head, challenging herself to not bother. Feeding the kids was a good distraction for her.

Well, not really…

Abby cleared her throat, craving a little attention. Eyes were still on her. Ellie let out a sigh. Those eyes were desperately calling for her.

_This god damn woman…_

Ellie threw a glance at her. Her green eyes desperately begged her to stop. But Abby, who was smirking while munching her strawberry chunks, just wouldn't obey. They held their eyes on each other for a moment. Ellie noticed the way Abby looked at her when she wanted her hadn't changed since they dated, and she still hardly ran from it.

"What time is our flight?" Lev asked Ellie in excitement, cluelessly tearing their moment apart. Abby let out a huge sigh that blew her cheeks. And the kid didn't even notice. 

Ellie stifled her laughter, "It's 10:30. You already packed your things, right?" Ellie asked as she wiped Kyla's mouth. 

The boy nodded with a big smile on his face. They were going to spend their holiday in Jackson, Wyoming, where Ellie's entire family settled. Lev missed being there so much, he couldn't pick a better place. 

"You don't want to open your Christmas presents, kid?" Abby asked before finishing her last pancake. 

The boy raised his brows. "I got one? I thought my Christmas present was going to Jackson for holiday."

The couple looked at each other then smiled. Ellie pinched his cheek, "Of course you got your presents, silly," she said, "Now finish your breakfast, your presents are waiting."

"Cool!" Lev continued to eat his breakfast as his excitement just doubled.

"Yeah, can't wait to open it." Abby muttered, throwing another glance to Ellie, who had her cheeks red.

It's gonna be a restless night.

* * *

* * *

_image credit : thetotdotcom_

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is cringe, I know. I think writing cringy stuff is my talent :") more cringy stuff is coming, don't call the police, please :")  
> -  
> I'd like to thank my bae who boosted my zero confidence to the sky to post this story. Now, I can't go back halp.  
> Thank you really. Sorry that I flipped the house, Dear. Love you.  
> -  
> I’m sorry if there are any typos, or grammatical errors. I'm not a native (such an excuse)  
> -  
> Also thank you for you who commented, gave kudos to my on-going non-canon fanfiction "Homecoming". I wish I could update it sooner! thank you so much!  
> -  
> I really hope you enjoy this one shot. Thank you for coming, Merry Christmas and Happy New Year! Happy holiday to you awesome people! Have a blast!  
> -  
> See you in 2021!  
> -


End file.
